


Coffee and Energy Drinks

by SnowyMountains05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Guys I have no idea what I'm doinf, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Wait whats sleep, Whats homework, Whats school, flufffff, i'm sorry in advance, sleep is for the weak, spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyMountains05/pseuds/SnowyMountains05
Summary: Peter procrastinated on his schoolwork and heads over to work with TonyI can't even summary at this point





	Coffee and Energy Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so it's terrible. Lo siento guys. 
> 
> if there are any grammar errors just lemme know
> 
> The spacing and indents are being dumb so sorry about that too lmao

Peter grumbled and brushed the eraser shreds off of his desk. His desk was littered with textbooks and was piled with papers. Peter had been neglecting his work for Spiderman and Peter had a lot to catch up on. He had to write an analysis for The Alchemist, finish a lab analysis, had to read the next two chapters of his Spanish textbook, study for his AP Human test tomorrow, and catch up on his geometry homework. It also didn't help that it was already 9 PM. He could hear Aunt May softly snoring across the hall. Peter was at a loss as for what to do. He didn't want to bother Ned and MJ and ask for the answers, because he did that a few weeks ago. With that being said, he put his playlist on shuffle and began to draw up his lit analysis. By the time he finished, it was 11:30 and Peter was starting to get a headache. He reached for his phone and began to text Mr. Stark and ask if he was awake. Peter then decided that he didn't want to bother Mr. Stark and made to delete the message. However, his thumb slipped and he accidentally pressed send. Peter gasped ans stared at his phone, watching the message send. He felt so stupid, Mr. Stark was probably asleep and didn't want to be bothered. It was to Peter's great surprise when he saw that Mr. Stark had texted him back.

Mr. Stark: Yeah kiddo, what's the matter?  
Peter: Sorry i didn't mean to text u lol  
Mr. Stark: Obviously you did, what's the matter  
Peter: i just have a lot of work to do and i was wondering if u were still awake  
Mr. Stark: Well, I was asleep  
Peter: OHMYGOSHMRSTARKIMSOSORRY  
Mr. Stark: Haha I'm just kidding  
Mr. Stark: If it's ok with Aunt Hottie you can swing by. I'm just working on a bunch of projects.  
Peter: ...  
Peter: she said its ok  
Mr. Stark: I'll see you in a few then!!

Peter shut off his phone, feeling slightly guilty that he lied to Mr Stark. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he slipped on his suit and crammed all of his work into his backpack. When everything was packed up, he slipped a few pillows under his blankets so it looked like that he was just under the blankets, sleeping. He gently cracked open the window and swung out to Stark Tower.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mr. Stark had left the lab window open for him, so he quietly swung into his lab. The window closed behind him and Peter took off his mask. AC/DC music was blasting in the lab and Peter could barely see Mr. Stark over the pile of projects he was working on. Peter walked towards him, almost tripping on Captain America's shield.  
"Boss, Peter is here." FRIDAY said, trying to catch Mr. Stark's attention. However, the music was too loud, so FRIDAY just turned it off.  
"Aw come on Fri, why'd you turn off the music?" Tony asked not looking up from the Widow's Bite that he was working on. Peter cleared his throat and Mr. Stark turned around.  
"Peter! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in!" Mr. Stark laughed. However, Peter frowned, squinting at Mr. Stark. He had dark circles under his eyes and was skinnier than normal.  
"FRIDAY? When was the last time Mr. Stark slept?" Peter asked.  
"Boss has not slept for three days. I also believe that he has not eaten in two days, save the three cups of coffee he drank." FRIDAY listed.  
Peter stared at Tony, appalled.  
"Sleep is for the weak." Was all that Tony said.  
"You have to eat something!" Peter said. Mr. Stark didn't respond, rubbing his hand through his disheveled hair.  
"Are you hungry, Peter?" Mr. Stark asked, trying to divert Peter's attention to something else. Peter rolled his eyes and nodded, he knew the only way to get Tony to eat was if he pretended that he was hungry. Tony opened his mouth to ask FRIDAY to order pizza but FRIDAY said,  
I've already done so boss. I also took the liberty of ordering a large salad and a plate of brownies, as you haven't eaten in a while. Mr. Stark rolled his eyes at the ceiling, but smiled at Peter.  
"You happy now?" Mr. Stark asked. Peter smirked at him and Mr. Stark ruffled his hair.  
"So how much homework do you have?" Mr. Stark questioned. By the time Peter had finished listing and describing all of his work, the pizza had arrived. They sat at a table in the corner of the lab and began to eat. peter was actually hungry, today Aunt May made meatloaf and Peter didn't touch it, as Aunt May's cooking was horrible. When they finished, Mr. Stark told Peter to stay at the table and got up to get something. When he came back, he was holding two mugs, a pot of coffee, and an energy drink. Peter raised his eyebrows at the Monster drink and Tony laughed.  
"Kiddo, you aren't old enough to drink coffee. Once you get hooked, there's no coming back."  
"I'm fifteen!" Peter huffed, smiling. Mr. Stark poured himself a large cup of coffee and the Monster drink into Peter's mug. He pushed the mug to Peter and winked.  
"It's gonna be a long night." Mr. Stark smiled. Peter started at the mug for a second and suddenly stood up. He grabbed the half-way empty coffee pot and poured the rest of its contents into his mug. Mr. Stark gasped as Peter swirled the contents in the mug.  
"Pete, you can't-" Mr. Stark began.  
"I have so much work due, I need to grind.." Peter reasoned, cutting Mr. Stark off. Mr. Stark sighed and rubbed his temple. He picked up his mug of coffee and Peter raised his. They both brought their glasses together and Peter almost spilled his mixture on the floor.  
"To hard work and procrastinating!" Mr. Stark said.  
"I'm going to die." Peter said. With that, they both drained their mugs and got to work.


End file.
